


Telltale Hearts

by Faize



Category: Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Heartbeat Kink, Kinda, Kissu, M/M, not sure if kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faize/pseuds/Faize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbeat Kink, sort-of<br/>Also not sure how strong the ending is, feel free to comment or review~</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Edge Sleeps, Faize Contemplates. The heart is the question and the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telltale Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spiritual successor to The Meaning of Red Eyes. If you like that sort of thing, otherwise it's a stand alone piece as the stories don't quite match up. Interpret what you will and I hope you enjoy the story!

*Thump* *Thump*

 

Faize stirred, that ever present loudness still beating on the other side of the room. It was comforting, almost lulling him back to sleep, but not quite. His Captain's heartbeat rung with the same sweet meter, never stopping. 

Stretching his arms he pulled himself reluctantly out of bed. Ear covers chaffed against tender ears, inducing a small whelp of pain. Feet shuffled painfully slow as he dressed himself. The heartbeat did not fade. He found himself focusing more and more on it as he became more aware. He was drawn to it, heart and mind, like a moth to flame. Hands found flesh, gliding and seeking of their own accord. It was blissful, wonderful just how Edge's arm felt. If he could feel all of him... He couldn't imagine something so great. Piano-like fingers caressed the unconscious man's face.

 

He could never know. His captain would never know the conscious feel of his navigator's hands if Faize had anything to do with it. Now that heartbeat was joined, synced with the one inside his chest. It was like this everyday, the paranoia and the fear of rejection. He withdrew as always, mimicked the same actions as always. Or, he would have. An arm not his own prevented him from leaving quietly. The Captain was awake.

He removed himself, jerking himself away to retreat into a corner on the opposite side. There was no way Edge could be anything but awake now.

"Faize?" Edge murmured, his voice low and thick with sleepiness.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I've violated your personal boundaries and disrespected Terran customs. So, so sorry..." Faize babbled, tears welling in his eyes.

The Captain approached, knelling before the Eldarian.

"What's wrong, I don't understand." Edge stated, hands placed upon his knees.

"Not-Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all! Just the violation of several USF codes and several other Terran customs!" Faize shouted, hysterical with grief.

Edge came closer, drawing the air from him, suffocating Faize with his proximity. 

"That's not it. There's something else...Isn't there? Please, tell me Faize." He implored, lightly touching Faize's shoulder. No, that was too much.

He tried to push him away, but Edge firmly remained in place, unmoving.

"I need to know. I don't want anyone to suffer, including you." Edge insisted, eyes electric with curiosity. 

 

Could he think that? No... He'd been so careful... Hot tears started to stream down his face, searing rivulets of fear and sorrow. The hearts beat out of sync...

"I c-can't..." Faize groaned, shuddering uncontrollably.

"There is a way you can let me know without your words...I hope you can forgive me..." Edge whispered, releasing his hands and closing the gap between him and his navigator.

The captain's lips felt like fire, hot with passion and warmth. The room felt like a furnace as lips melted together, parting for crashing waves of tongue and breath. Hands pressed against shoulders, faces, and waists, sliding here and there in liquid rhythm. Tongue crushed tongue without end, moans heightening to points where both were thankful for air-lock doors. 

"Edge..." Faize murmured.

"Mmm Faize...do you like me?" Edge responded.

"Always. I had thought you'd..." Faize's eyes rolled back as his captain grazed beneath his ear covers.

"I might have never known if you hadn't been at my bedside every morning..." Edge purred..kissing his navigator's neck.

"Oh." Faize stated, mouth alive with heated breath and silent moans. 

He turned onto Edge, greedily seeking his body with haste.

\----------------------- - ---------------------------  
His heart was sated, synced once more.


End file.
